Collision Course
by The Rookie Author
Summary: When a Viper Scout from the Galactica is transported across the galaxy, what will happen? A/N- I still suck at summaries PS: please read my other stories :P
1. Chapter 1

**Starbuck**

"Starbuck! Pull off!" Shouted Lee Adama, call sign Apollo. His wingman, Kara Thrace, was attempting to chase down a fleeing Cylon raider, and ultimately capture it.

"Negative Apollo, I can catch up!" Thrace said as she grinned like a madman, "I can catch this toaster!" Starbuck was pushing her MK. 2 Viper's engines to the absolute limit, and she was starting to catch up to the murderous AI, when all hell broke lose. The AI, panicking, made its FTL jump early, and Starbuck who was almost right behind it didn't have time to maneuver away, and flew straight into the flash of light generated by the jump. This ball of light had completely unexpected effects... Such as teleporting a hapless Viper pilot halfway across the galaxy.

 **Starbuck**

Practically the second that Kara accidentally entered the FTL jump, leaving behind an extremely confused Apollo, she exited her accidental jump. And came out right in front of a massive ship, in a completely different area of space than what she had just been in. Jerking back on her Vipers joystick, she just barely missed skimming the top of the angular vessel. As she flew around, the ship on her port side, she saw massive lettering on its side: _UNSC SCYTHE_.

"You seeing this _Galactica_?" Starbuck said into her helmets microphone. She received no reply, only static. "Starbuck to _Galactica_ , anyone copy?" Still static. "This is Kara Thrace call sign, Starbuck, does anybody copy? Are you there Apollo?"

Suddenly there was a burst of static, and an uncommonly clear voice spoke on her radio, "This is the UNSC _Scythe_ , state your business or we will fire upon you."

"Friendly bunch huh..." Kara muttered before she radioed back, "This is Viper fighter 14 launched from the Battlestar _Galactica_ , I'm sort of lost."

"The hell is a Battlestar? And you're only a small bit away from the planet Bounty, how could you get lost!" said a confused voice from the other end. "You know what, we are sending you an escort of two Sabre fighters, you will land in our main bay so we can ask a few questions. Acknowledge please."

"Wilco..." Kara muttered, seeing no other option. Then Starbuck cut out from the radio, and screamed "FRAK!" just to get her frustration out. Starbuck looked at her navigation panel, to her utter shock she could see that her last logged position was several thousand lightyears away. She could see two sleek single-ships exit the hangar of the _Scythe_ , hurtling themselves towards her. She looked out of her cockpit, and with only mild surprise, saw that the pilot was human. Or a Cylon skinjob... She hadn't considered this possibility before now due to the fact that the _Scythe_ looked nothing like a Cylon ship. Well, she would find out when she landed, there were less than 10 skinjob models as far as she knew, which meant that if there was a skinjob ship, there would be more than 100 clones of one person. She took a deep breath and flew her fighter into the hangar of the warship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a personal opinion, I get that they are supposed to be the underdog, but I really feel like the UNSC is slightly underpowered in Halo, so I'm making them a bit more robust.**

There was a loud "CLUNK" as Starbuck set her ship down on the hangar deck. She looked around before sliding her cockpit open and saw that there was four men with rifles standing right outside of her fighter. She sighed and raised her hands. This was going to be a long day.

 **Several hours later**

"So you are telling me that several thousand light years away there is another group of humans?" Her interviewer asked skeptically for about the thousandth time.

"Yes! How many times do I have to frakking tell you?" Kara said, exasperation evident in her voice.

"And there is a race of rampant AI hellbent on the destruction of humanity?" Her interrogators eyebrow seemed to crawl up and merge with his hair.

"YES!" Starbuck screamed, before she noticed one thing her interrogator had said, "Wait, What do you mean rampant?"

"AI's have a limited life of around 7 years, after that they begin to become convinced of the idea that they are a godly 'master race' and they need to be, sadly, put down." Starbuck was instantly suspicious.

"How do you know this?" Starbuck asked, although she dreaded that she thought she already knew.

"Oh, we have AI's" the man seemed to wave it off before realizing that that might be offensive, "Oh... I am so sorry, I'm guessing that your family was killed by these 'Cylons'?" He asked gently.

"No," she replied "However you are lucky it was me who got transported here somehow, because I know not all Cylons, and therefore AI are bad." Starbuck almost instantly realized the irony in this, the most hot-headed pilot was the least hot-headed in this situation. However, most of the Sharon models seemed like good people.

The man gave an audible sigh of relief and grinned at her. "I guess we are aren't we?" Starbuck nodded.

"Now can I hear your story?" Starbuck asked, smiling innocently.

"Well that's a long story..." The man said as he began to tell the story, making hers seem pitiful in comparison.

 **Several minutes later**

"Well that was... Dramatic." Starbuck said "So, what can I do to help?" She asked. The man was quite obviously surprised.

"Well I was kind of expecting you to just ask to become a civilian!" He admitted. Starbuck gave a snort of disgust as her mouth formed a grin.

"My ultimate goal is to get back to my fleet, the military seems like the best option!" She said, "Besides, fighting is all that I know..." The man grinned ruefully,

"Maybe I didn't stress enough on the survival time for a pilot. Or rather the lack of it..." Kara gave a short bark of laughter before answering.

"I'm no ordinary pilot."

"If you let us study your ship, I will organize a mission to your fleet, and to whatever planet you said people are trapped on."

"And what gives you that authority?" She asked sarcastically.

"I am the captain of this ship." The man said, "My name is Jacob Keyes."

 **A/N- I know Keyes wasn't a carrier captain! But I wanted at least one familiar face from Halo. So, let's say that some other random captain died on the mission with the Pillar of Autumn.**


	3. 1st Fleet

**DOWNLOADING ENCRYPTED FILE...**

 **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.**

 **FROM: LORD TERRANCE HOOD**

 **TO: COMMANDER JACOB KEYES**

 **NOTE: Keyes, good job on this. You did a great job handling this pseudo-first contact. I know most captains would have just immediately shot down that ship, but you didn't. Additionally, I have seen that in the five short weeks that this pilot has joined your Air Group, she and her "Viper" have racked up more kills than any other pilot in her new squad, with the exception of the CAG, James "Marksman" Thomson. I believe that if we recover this "Ragtag fleet" as "Starbuck" calls it, then we may gain a slight advantage over the Covenant due mainly to the FTL drives and Viper ship, which Starbuck refuses to let us examine until she is back with her commander. Therefore, I am creating the 1st Galactic Fleet, and giving you command of it.**

 **1ST GALACTIC FLEET:**

 **Flagship:**

 **Vise-Class Super-Carrier: Scythe**

 **Escorts:**

 **4 Meriweather-Class Frigates: Saratoga, Boston, Feather-Light, Demon**

 **2 Gold-Plated-Class Quick Attack/ Tactical Support Frigates: Sapphire, Astro**

 **1 Tsunami-Class Aquatic Navy Deployment Vessels: Wetlands**

 **2 Jefferson-Class Destroyers: Terra, Bigfoot**

 **2 Jericho-Class Light Destroyers: Sevastopol, Vineyard**

 **1 Mesa-Class Cruiser: Sunrise**

 **2 Halycon-Class Cruisers : Eagle, Corps Spirit**

 **Auxiliaries:**

 **2 Hopeful-Class Hospital Ships: Hawk, Assurance**

 **1 ARS-Class Repair and Refit Station: Nuts and Bolts**

 **1 Botanical Cruiser: THX-1138**

 **1 Mobile Command Center: Home Away From Home**

 **NOTE: Due to the Cylon's hacking ability, all ships are having Generation 6 Smart AI's installed, and all single ships will have the best anti-hacking dumb AI available. And, of course we are giving all ships kinetic barriers, which while ineffective against plasma, should be great against projectiles. This is quite the impressive fleet, do not waste it Keyes.**

 **SHIP INFORMATION:**

 **Gold-Plated-Class QATS frigate:**

 **Armor: 2 feet**

 **Speed: Fast**

 **10 Kinetic rail-guns**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **1 Shiva Nuke launch tube**

 **90 Lance missile launchers**

 **4 Kinetic bombardment systems**

 **3 Crossbow-Class interceptor squadrons (30)**

 **1 Longsword-Class fighter-bomber squadron (10)**

 **1 Pelican dropship Squadron (10)**

 **1 Hornet gunship fireteam (3)**

 **2 Marine Platoons (100)**

 **1 ODST squadron (10)**

 **1 Scorpion MBT fire team (3)**

 **1 Warthog LRV squadron (10)**

 **Meriweather-Class Frigate:**

 **Armor: 1 foot**

 **Speed: Fast**

 **5 kinetic rail-guns**

 **4 Gatling manual gun ports**

 **50 Lance missile launchers**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **1 Marine platoon (50)**

 **1 ODST platoon (50)**

 **1 Scorpion MBT fireteam (3)**

 **1 Warthog LRV Squad (10)**

 **1 Longsword-class fighter-bomber squadron (10)**

 **1 Pelican dropship squadron (10)**

 **Tsunami-Class ANDV:**

 **Armor: 2 feet**

 **Speed: Medium**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **10 kinetic rail-guns**

 **10 Mega-Chainguns**

 **10 Gatling manual gun ports**

 **5 Kinetic Bombardment Systems**

 **60 Lance missile launchers**

 **1 Pelican Dropship Squadron (10)**

 **2 Crossbow-Class Interceptor Squadrons (20)**

 **1 Longsword fighter-bomber squadron (10)**

 **The Tsunami has the capacity to carry 2 Zephyr class Heavy Battleships which drop like massive ODST pods. The Zephyr has 20 Lance missile launchers, 1 Mini Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon, and 6 kinetic rail-guns.**

 **Jefferson-Class Destroyer:**

 **Armor: 7 feet**

 **Speed: Slow**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **1 Mini Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **100 Lance missile launchers**

 **2 Heavy Canons**

 **8 Heavy kinetic rail-guns**

 **20 Kinetic rail-guns**

 **2 Shiva missile tubes**

 **2 Pelican dropship squadrons (20)**

 **3 Crossbow-Class interceptor squadrons (30)**

 **2 Longsword fighter-bomber squadrons (20)**

 **2 Marine Platoons (100)**

 **2 ODST platoons (100)**

 **1 Scorpion MBT platoon (25)**

 **1 Warthog LRV platoon (25)**

 **1 Elephant mobile command center**

 **Jericho-Class Light Destroyers:**

 **Armor: 5 feet**

 **Speed: Medium**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **2 Mini Magnetic-Accelerator-Canons**

 **100 Lance missile launchers**

 **10 Kinetic rail-guns**

 **5 Heavy kinetic rail-guns**

 **1 Heavy canon**

 **2 Shiva missile tubes**

 **1 Pelican dropship squadron (10)**

 **2 Marine platoons (100)**

 **Mesa-Class Cruiser:**

 **Armor: 12 feet**

 **Speed: Slow**

 **1 "Big Stick" Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **(The "Big Stick" MAC is just a bigger, more powerful MAC.)**

 **4 Mini Magnetic-Accelerator-Canons**

 **200 Lance missile launchers**

 **20 Heavy kinetic rail-guns**

 **15 Kinetic rail-guns**

 **10 Kinetic bombardment systems**

 **50 Manual Gatling Turrets**

 **4 Heavy Guns**

 **3 Longsword fighter-bomber squadrons (30)**

 **3 Crossbow-Class interceptor squadrons (30)**

 **4 Pelican dropship squadrons (40)**

 **2 Scorpion MBT platoons (50)**

 **2 Warthog LRV platoons (50)**

 **2 Elephant Mobile Command Centers**

 **4 Marine platoons (200)**

 **2 ODST platoons (100)**

 **Vise-Class Super-Carrier**

 **300 Lance missile launchers**

 **40 Kinetic rail-guns**

 **20 Heavy Kinetic rail-guns**

 **20 Kinetic bombardment systems**

 **1 Magnetic-Accelerator-Canon**

 **2 Mini Magnetic-Accelerator-Canons**

 **2 Heavy Guns**

 **10 Pelican dropship squadrons (100)**

 **10 Crossbow-Class interceptor squadrons (100)**

 **10 Longsword fighter-bomber squadrons (100)**

 **5 Hornet gunship squadrons (50)**

 **4 Marine platoons (200)**

 **3 ODST platoons (150)**

 **3 Scorpion MBT platoons (75)**

 **3 Warthog LRV platoons (75)**


	4. Chapter 4

Collision Course: Chapter 4

"All right, here's the plan," said 'Marksman' "We jump into the last known sector of the Battlestar Galactica and send out the Hawk, one of our hospital ships, and it will begin broadcasting unfiltered radio broadcasts." He indicated the board behind him, showing the main fleet quite a ways away from the Hawk. "Once the area is confirmed hostile free, we will bring in the Home Away From Home and set up base. After that, our primary objective is finding the Galactica, or the liberation of Caprica. Any questions?" The answer was a resounding silence.

Adama POV

"Sir, we really must move on, we can't wait for Starbuck forever." Said Lieutenant Gaeta. The _Galactica_ and the ragtag fleet had been sitting a few kliks away from that sector, hoping for Starbuck to reappear. The loss of Kara Thrace had dealt a crippling blow to the _Galactica's_ already floundering morale. She was their best pilot, and a close friend of both Adama and his son.

"Sir, DRADIS contact, rapidly approaching the area that Starbuck disappeared at, it has no transponder and its frakking massive!" Said the DRADIS officer, panicking.

"Do we have a visual?" Adama said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir!" Said one of the bridge crew, and up on the screen was one of the most ugly ships the commander had ever seen. It looked like a massive ship sandwiched between two other, smaller ships. "Wait, sir we are lucking up radio transmissions!" As the officer said this, a voice crackled onto the radio.

"Good to be back home after such a long mission isn't it Joe!" Said a cheerful voice as whistling was heard in the background.

"Yup! I think I owe this whole bridge a drink when we get back to Caprica!" Adama froze. Could these be civilian deep space explorers, unaware of what had happened? Or was it a Cylon trap? Adama got his answer only a few seconds later, when a Cylons Basestar and several Raiders jumped into the system, and started forming up on the hapless ship.

"Gaeta, plot a course-" Adama was cut off as his lieutenant pointed out what should have been obvious.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is no way the _Galactica_ can survive a one on one fight against a Basestar." Interjected Gaeta. Adama pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"Set ship to High Alert, I want to be able to jump in if the Basestar jumps out." Said Adama, defeated.

"Yes sir!" Said Gaeta as alarms began to blare throughout the ship. "Wait! Sir I have 15 new DRADIS contacts sir! They all share some design aspects with the civilian vessel, I would assume they are built by the same people. I didn't get any jump signature, they just kind of appeared through some anomaly. We-" Gaeta said was cut off as one of the smaller ships, one that had the name _SAPPHIRE_ emblazoned on its side, fired what looked to be a massive rail-gun, splitting the Basestar in two pieces.

"My god..." Muttered Colonel Tigh, standing next to Adama, "And that was one of their smaller ships..."

"Gaeta, plot a jump course in." Adama said, steel in his voice.

"Sir?" Gaeta asked, obviously confused.

"We are going to assist these newcomers in the fight, they still have the Raiders to deal with"

Starbuck POV:

"All hands man your battlestations, pilots to your ships." The message blared over the speakers, then repeated.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Said Marksman, the CAG of Mobius-1, the interceptor squadron Kara had been assigned to. The Crossbow Interceptor was a beautiful ship. It was fast, and unlike most items in the UNSC arsenal, it was sleek, and heavily armed with two chain guns and several missiles.

 **A/N: Think of the United States Warthog bomber, but more angular.**

As the other pilots of Mobius-1 climbed into their Crossbows however, Kara climbed into her Viper. The Viper had some advantages over the Crossbows, and some disadvantages. It was far more maneuverable, able to do flips & fly backwards, and it's chainguns had a slightly larger calibre than the guns on the Crossbows. However, it didn't carry as many missiles and was slightly slower and less armored. As she slid back the canopy, she put on her flight helmet. She had swapped her old colonial helmet and flight suit in favor of the more advanced and comfortable UNSC version. Her new helmet was less obtrusive, had more oxygen, and was linked up to her ships HUD. Her ship was then wheeled over to the launch tubes to prep for launch.

 **A/N- I have no idea how the UNSC launches or recovers their fighters, so until I figure out, I'm gonna make it like it is in BSG.**

As her ship entered the tube, she slid on her helmet, and a plethora of different messages appeared, including an option to boot up the launch sequence. She quickly selected this, and was greeted by a monotone female voice.

"Hello, I am UNSC non-sentient AI-3987 AKA Mariko, specialty: Anti Hacking, would you like to launch your ship?" Kara was momentarily taken aback, she had known that all the big ships had been AI equipped, but she hadn't known that they had put them in the fighter pilots suits too. Then she had to crack a grin as she realized the pointlessness of it, her ship was hack-proof.

"Yes, launch." Said Kara. Almost before she finished saying this, she got her response in be form of a clacking coming from the tube. Then she was propelled into space, already nearing maximum speed for her fighter. The rest of Mobius-1 was already circling around the _Scythe,_ their twin engines at only a fraction of full speed.

"Glad you could finally make it Starbuck!" Exclaimed Marksman, her squadron leader, "Ready to go kick some metal ass?"

"Negative, according to notes, Cylons have no asses." Replied Starbucks AI before she herself had a chance to reply. She raised an eyebrow, she thought that the so called "Dumb" AI's were incapable of jokes. Marksman just laughed it off and said:

"It's actually pretty cool, even the 'Dumb' AI's are starting to make jokes! Alright, Bishop and Skid, take the left flank, Rook and Theory, you take the right, Starbuck you are with me in the center, let's go!" Mobius-1 then accelerated towards the oncoming Raiders, just as the Galactica flashed into exsistence.

General POV

"Alright, Vipers, form up." Said Apollo, the lead pilot of Galactica's flightwing. Unlike the tight, disciplined formations of the UNSC fighters, the Viper pilots idea of 'Formin up' was to make a massive swarm of fighters, with uneven spacing, making it harder for the Cylons to predict their movement.

Meanwhile, several kilometers away, the flightwing of the _UNSC SCYTHE_ was still rapidly accelerating towards the Raiders.

"Alright," said Marksman "Squadron leaders, form up and maneuver as you deem necessary."


	5. Authors Note (Please Read, Important)

Hello everybody, this is the Rookie. After reading over my current stories, their review, etc. I have come to a conclusion. I will be rewriting all of the current chapters and everything of the following stories: A Whole New Hell, Collision Course, The Protector. In other words, I am re-doing all of my stories. I have realized just how much better I can do, especially since I now have Dragon Speech Software. This will definitely take a long time, so be warned. Don't worry, I will publish the originals again with the suffix of "Classic Version" in case the new ones absolutely suck. I will need much support, help, and all that jazz in order to do this. Thank you for your understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so this is the last note that I am posting on this, I swear. I have been unable to truly get motivated enough to continue this story, even though it is my most followed, most reviewed, etc. And so, while I continue working on that, I will be publishing a Halo and Star Wars Crossover, but not Star Wars as in the Magic Space Wizard sense, my goal is to make the Star Wars side more akin to the Star Wars Battlefront: Twilight Company novel. Hopefully this will give me the needed experience to actually write Collision Course well, and not have it be a shitfest! :P

Anyway, I hope you all understand why I am doing this, and sorry for getting anyone's hopes up for this being an **ACTUAL** chapter.

Until Next Time, The Rookie Author


	7. Chapter 7

To all 5 people that still remember this, and the estimated 2 that still care. Rejoice! I finally have some inspiration to start writing again! However, I realized that when I was writing this, I was doing so using only the knowledge from the pilot episodes. Thus I am in the process of watching the entire series to get a better understanding of it. Hopefully after that I will be able to actually start writing either this, or a BSG / Mass Effect story that I've been planing for a while now. I hope that someone still cares, because I truly want to try to write, it's just hard to get the motivation.


	8. The Plan!

Wow, I was not at all expecting the response that I got to that last post. I'm quite honestly shocked. Anyway, I have come up with my plan for guaranteed success! It is as follows:

Step 1: I'm going to finish watching the entirety of Battlestar Galactica prior to restarting the fic. Hopefully that will lead to me actually understanding the universe a bit better, rather than basing it on around 2 episodes.

Step 2: I will re-watch certain key episodes of the series, and figure out where I want the story to take place.

Step 3: I will write one or two oneshots in the universe of BSG, and likely a short BSG/ Mass Effect crossover in order to get used to writing the characters

Step 4: I will actually rewrite Collision Course. Hopefully.

That is the plan, thanks again for the massive amount of support, which again, i wasn't expecting at all. Also, I just want to let everyone know that I'm not exactly the best at following through on things, so it will likely be a while until I actually post anything.


End file.
